The Butler Series
by kifunyan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang bulter yang melayani tuan-nya, bocah kecil berusia enam tahun yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. [Sasunaru]
1. Chapter 1

Halooo.

Saya baru di fandom Naruto ini, salam kenal.

Sasuke adalah butler yang bekerja untuk keluarga besar konglomerat Uzumaki. Ia telah mencurahkan tenaga demi melayani keluarga tersebut selama hampir separuh usianya meski Sasuke sendiri masih terbilang cukup belia dipertengahan dua puluh.

Semua berawal ketika ia berusia dua belas tahun, kedua orang tua beserta sang kakak satu-satunya terpaksa kehilangan nyawa akibat kecelakan lalu lintas. Banyak yang ingin mengasuhnya kala itu karena dimata mereka Sasuke merupakan anak yang cerdas, tenang dan kreatif. Namun pilihan Sasuke jatuh pada keluarga Uzumaki yang memiliki hubungan dekat dari pihak ayahnya.

Kelurga Uzumaki memberikan tempat tinggal, makanan dan pendidikan yang sangat baik bagi Sasuke. Meski pada awalnya tujuan mereka adalah mengangkat Sasuke sebagai anak, namun pemuda itu menolak dengan alasan tak ingin menanggalkan nama sakral Uchiha dan seorang Uchiha tidak akan bertahan hidup dengan cara berhutang atau pun bergantung pada orang lain. Maka menjadi butler dan mengabdikan diri adalah pilihan Sasuke.

Pada Awalnya Sasuke sendiri di khususkan untuk melayani sang nyonya, lebih tepat di sebut sekertaris pribadi sebenarnya karena tugas Sasuke ialah membuat teh dan cemilan, menemani berbelanja atau menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan pribadi, terkadang Sasuke juga mengatur jadwal Kushina saat membantu sang suami menjalankan perusahaannya. Sasuke dapat melakukan apa saja bahkan menjadi teman debat sang tuan mengenai masalah bisnis dan politik. Namun semua berubah ketika Kushina sang nyonya Uzumaki melahirkan seorang bayi lucu bersurai pirang layaknya tuan Uzumaki sang ayah.

"Sasuke...mulai sekarang aku hanya ingin kau merawat Naruto." Ucap Kushina disela senyumnya. "Aku hanya percaya padamu dan sepertinya ia pun sangat menyukaimu."

"A-aku..."

"Kyaah!"

Suara lucu bayi bersurai pirang dalam dekapan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. Naruto memandang pemuda itu melalui mata sucinya, membuat Sasuke sendiri dapat melihat dengan jelas bayangan dirinya di bola mata Naruto.

"Kyaah! Ehe!" Naruto tertawa geli saat Kushina mengusap pipi nya.

"Lihat..Naruto sangat nyaman berada di pelukanmu 'kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke memandang Kushina tidak yakin namun wanita itu tetap tersenyum ringan, pasalnya Sasuke tidak pernah merawat bayi, jangan salahkan jika ia merasa sedikit gugup saat harus melakukannya untuk pertama kali. Tak lama ia pun memandang Naruto yang kemudian menyadari dan membalas tatapannya, bayi itu tertawa tidak jelas, menggerakan kaki dan tangannya dengan antusias. Melihat hal tersebut mengundang senyum di wajah dingin Sasuke, perasaan ingin melindungi muncul dalam dirinya saat menyadari betapa mungilnya Naruto, begitu hangat namun sangat rapuh. Apa pun dapat dengan mudah menghancurkannya, tapi Sasuke bersumpah akan melindunginya.

"Ya...Naruto-sama." Senyum pun mengantar ucapan penuh kasih Sasuke untuk tuan kecilnya yang baru. Uzumaki Naruto.

Judul: The Butler Series

Author: Kifunyan

Genre: Slice of life. Lil bit romance.

Inspired by: Some Doujinshi Anime. I'm not plagiat or stealing other author's idea. If they were similar story, it was accident and I'm sorry.

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang bulter yang melayani tuan-nya, bocah kecil berusia enam tahun yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Part 1: Sasuke dan Naruto-sama.

Pagi menyapa meski mentari masih malu malu untuk memancarkan sinarnya. Udara dingin sesekali menyapa kulit untuk meninggalkan jejak menyegarkan bagi beberapa orang yang telah meninggalkan peraduan guna memulai kegiatan sehari-hari. Salah satunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke...butler favorit tuan muda keluarga Uzumaki, Naruto. Dia telah bersiap sejak tadi, mengenakan seragam resminya dan segera memulai untuk menyiapkan keperluan Naruto. Sasuke memastikan seragam sekolah sang tuan telah layak pakai setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan sarapan bergizi kualitas terbaik untuk pangeran kecil yang masih terlelap dikamarnya itu. Melangkah menuju kamar Naruto dilantai dua, tak perlu mengetuk karena Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto pastilah belum terjaga. Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu ia melangkah pelan menuju ranjang.

Sasuke menunduk hormat "Sudah saatnya kau bangun, tuan muda."

Tak ada tanggapan. Sasuke memutuskan merendahkan tubuh dan menepuk pelan tubuh Naruto yang tertutupi selimut tebal.

"Bangunlah, Naruto-sama"

Bocah enam tahun itu menggeliat "Engghh." Dan melihat hal tersebut Sasuke kembali berdiri tegap "Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Sapa Naruto dengan wajah sayu namun senyum telah menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke tak dapat mencegah senyum diwajahnya "Selamat pagi. Naruto-sama"

"Mmmhh." Naruto mengusap kedua matanya sambil menggeliat, menguap beberapa kali berusaha mengusir kantuk yang masih tersisa. Sasuke tak sedikitpun memalingkan pandangannya dari sosok Naruto "Bawa aku ke kamar mandi...Sasuke." Naruto menguap lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baik, Naruto-sama." Setelah menunduk patuh, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan bocah itu pun segera menyamankan diri di pundak Sasuke. Kepala Naruto terkulai disana dengan mata tertutup dan senyum tipis. Samar-samar tercium aroma sitrus dari tubuh Naruto...tuan mudanya itu sangat menyukai aroma jeruk karena itu Sasuke menyiapkan semua kebutuhan Naruto dengan aroma jeruk seperti pewangi pakaian, pewangi ruangan, peralatan mandi dan cologne. Bahkan jika semua benda itu sulit didapat dan harus memesan secara khusus..Sasuke akan memastikan kalau tuan mudanya tak kan menemukan botol sabun kosong dikamar mandinya. "Jangan tuan muda, kau tidak bisa tertidur lagi."

"Aku mengantuk sekali, Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh geli dan membawa Naruto menuju kamar mandi "Kita cuci muka dulu."

Sasuke menurukan Naruto diatas udakan bawah wastafel agar tubuh mungil sang tuan muda setara dengan cermin. Setelah itu ia memutar keran dan membasahi tangannya dengan air untuk kemudian membasukannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Apa airnya dingin? Kau ingin pakai air hangat saja, Naruto-sama."

Naruto menggeleng "Tidak perlu, Sasuke. Aku mau sikat gigi dulu."

"Baik."

Sasuke mempersiapkan sikat dan pasta gigi Naruto, kemudian tanpa harus dipinta bocah itu telah membuka mulut mungilnya membiarkan Sasuke menggosok giginya secara pelan. Semua Sasuke yang melakukan tanpa Naruto harus menggerakan satu jari pun. Setelah semua kebutuhan di kamar mandi terpenuhi, Naruto melompat turun dari udakan dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Sasuke. Bocah itu tak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya tersenyum lebar. Sangat manis dimata Sasuke.

"Baik. Baik"

Dengan mudah Sasuke menggendong Naruto dan membawa bocah itu meninggalkan kamar mandi.

"Sasuke, kamu mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-sama" jawab Sasuke setelah berhasil memakaikan kemeja di tubuh Naruto dan kini ia mulai memasangkan celananya.

"Coba tebak apa mimpiku semalam?"

Sang butler merapikan ujung kemeja sebelum memasukannya dalam celana. Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto bertumpu pada bahu Sasuke yang sedang berlutut guna menyamai tingginya.

"Apa kau bermimpi menjadi ninja...Naruto-sama?"

Naruto menggeleng, bibirnya mengerucut lucu sekali "Kau salah. Aku bermimpi berenang di mangkuk ramen daging yang be~sar sekali..." Jawabnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangan saat menyebut kata 'besar'.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Lalu mendudukan Naruto di tepi ranjang dan memakaikannya kaus kaki beserta sepatu. Setelah semua siap dan seragam telah terpasang rapi di tubuh Naruto, juga tas sekolah yang telah Sasuke siapkan di malam sebelumnya, keduanya meninggalkan kamar, tentu saja Naruto tidak berjalan sendiri melainkan di gendong oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke...apa kau mau membuatkan ramen yang enak untuk makan malamku nanti?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka tengah menuruni tangga.

"Tentu saja. Naruto-sama."

Kedua tangan Naruto melingkar di leher Sasuke dan bocah itu melayangkan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Sasuke "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Keduanya pun saling melempar senyum. Setelah sampai di meja makan, Sasuke mendudukan Naruto di salah satu kursi dan menghidangkan sarapan bagi tuan mudanya. Naruto menolak untuk di suapi, katanya ingin menunjukan pada Sasuke kalau dirinya kini sudah pandai makan sendiri.

Seusai menghabiskan makanan tanpa menyisakan susunya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke membantunya turun dari kursi, tubuh Naruto memang tergolong mungil meski telah melewati usia balita, ia bahkan termasuk salah satu yang paling mungil di kelas, tapi Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh karena ia tidak keberatan bila harus duduk di barisan paling depan. Sasuke menggandeng tangan kanan Naruto dan menuntun bocah itu menuju mobil di halaman rumah.

"Sasuke...apa hari ini aku boleh mengajakmu masuk kelas?" tanya Naruto polos. Sejak pertama kali memasuki sekolah, anak itu selalu bertanya kapan ia boleh mengajak Sasuke mengikuti kelas, karena menurutnya sekolah itu menyenangkan dan pikirnya Sasuke akan ikut merasa senang jika di ajak mengikuti kelasnya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan sembari memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh Naruto, saat wajahnya berada di dekat wajah Naruto, pemuda itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup singkat pipi gembil tuan mudanya itu.

"Naruto-sama selalu bercerita setiap kali pulang sekolah, bukankah itu sama saja? Aku cukup merasa senang mendengar ceritamu?"

"Ung! Aku akan menceritakan semua~nya pada Sasuke?"

"Baik." Sasuke tersenyum lembut hingga kedua matanya tampak mengempis. Dia lalu menutup pintu belakang mobil dan menempati kursi kemudi "Kita berangkat."

"Ung!" angguk Naruto semangat.

Deru mobil melaju pelan, meninggalkan kepulan asap yang segera menghilang dihempas angin. Menuju sekolah elit tempat Naruto menghabiskan harinya dan menanti Sasuke datang menjemput saat sinar mentari mulai meredup.

 **. . .**

To Be Continued :)

cerita ini sebenarnya hanya kisah keseharian Sasunaru dimana posisi mereka adalah butler-master.

terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Butler Series

Author: Kifunyan

Genre: Slice of life. Lil bit romance.

Inspired by: Some Doujinshi Anime. I'm not plagiat or stealing other author's idea. If they were similar story, it was accident and I'm sorry.

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang bulter yang melayani tuan-nya, bocah kecil berusia enam tahun yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Part 2: Sasuke, Naruto-sama dan Dokter gigi,

 **.**

Tidak ada awal yang lebih baik selain hari yang cerah, udara segar serta kicauan para burung. Sasuke kembali mengalahkan ayam jago dalam menyambut mentari. Butler kebanggaan keluarga Uzumaki itu telah berpenampilan rapi sesuai dengan pekerjaan dan kewajibannya, kini ia tengah melangkah cepat menuju kamar sang tuan muda, Naruto yang tentu saja masih terlelap, tapi setidaknya mereka akan memiliki cukup waktu untuk melakukan persiapan ke sekolah.

 _'_ _Klek'_ suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke segera mendekati ranjang dan mendapati buntalan selimut yang nampaknya sangat hangat dan lembut di sana.

"Naruto-sama, saatnya kau bangun..." ucapnya seraya membuka tirai jendela, menyediakan jalan bagi sinar mentari untuk menerangi ruangan.

Tapi sayangnya, belum ada respon dari buntalan hangat di atas ranjang yang Sasuke asumsikan sebagai wujud manja tuan mudanya. Butler tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis, setelah mengikat rapi tirai di tepi jendela, Sasuke kembali mendekati ranjang dengan maksud menepuk tubuh mungil Naruto agar bocah itu terbangun. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, buntalan tersebut bergerak memperlihatkan apa yang berada di balik selimut.

"Naruto...-sama..."

Naruto memperlihatkan wajah sembab, mata berair dan sebelah pipi yang sedikit membengkak.

"Hiks...Shasyukeee~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga mengundang perhatian beberapa pekerja yang tengah melakukan pekerjaan mereka membersihkan rumah keluarga Uzumaki, Ayame salah satu gadis pelayan berambut hitam kecoklatan segera saja berpaling dari kegiatannya menyapu lantai saat menyadari kalau yang baru saja menuruni tangga adalah Sasuke yang membawa serta tuan muda mereka, Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sama!" sapanya ceria. Jika biasanya Naruto membalas dengan suara yang tak kalah ceria, khusus untuk hari ini Ayame dibuat terheran karena tuan kecil mereka hanya diam saja, tak membalas sama sekali.

Bocah kecil itu terkulai lemas dalam dekapan Sasuke, kepalanya tergeletak begitu saja di pundak sang butler. Ayame melihat wajah tuan mudanya itu sedikit murung, malah seperti ingin menangis ditambah sebelah pipinya terlihat bengkak.

"Sakit gigi?"

Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan saat berjalan melewati Ayame begitu saja.

Kembali beberapa pelayan menyapa tuan muda mereka namun sama seperti Ayame, mereka dibuat bingung karena Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi. Pagi terasa sepi karena suara khas anak kecil milik Uzumaki cilik tak terdengar sama sekali, bahwa sesungguhnya hanya Narutolah yang menghidupkan suasana di kediaman Uzumaki ini.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama? Lihat ini...aku membuat cupcake hangat untuk sarapanmu." Ino sang menyodorkan sepiring cupcake dihadapan Naruto saat akhirnya Sasuke tiba di dapur, tetapi koki wanita itu terpelongo mendapati tidak adanya tanggapan dari bocah tersebut.

"Naruto-sama, apa yang kau inginkan untuk sarapan?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Ia dapat merasakan Naruto mengerang kecil seraya menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk lehernya.

"...hiks, aku tidak bisa makan. Shakit syekali..." jawabnya membuat Sasuke tercekat karena suaranya terdengar seperti hendak menangis atau mungkin memang sudah menangis.

Ino yang sedari tadi mengamati perilaku Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa Naruto-sama sedang sakit gigi?"

"Hn." Butler bersurai kelam itu mengangguk "Dia sudah seperti ini saat bangun tidur."

"Mungkin sudah saatnya tuan muda kita ini mengalami sakit gigi pertamanya..." kata Ino tersenyum maklum. Ia hanya menghela nafas saat menyadari kalau Sasuke pun ikut murung karena kondisi Naruto "Sebaiknya kau segera membuatkan bubur atau sesuatu yang lunak untuk mengisi perut Naruto-sama. Aku akan membuat janji dengan dokter untuk memeriksa Naruto-sama nanti..."

"Ah...tentu, Ino-san. Terima kasih..."

Merasakan tepukan ringan di bahu setelah Ino meninggalkan dapur, Sasuke membawa Naruto untuk duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Naruto-sama, tunggulah sebentar. Akan kubuatkan krim sup hangat untukmu..." ucap Sasuke lembut, ia tesenyum sendu mendapati Naruto melayangkan tatapan seolah akan ditinggal pergi untuk waktu yang lama "Kaku-chan akan menemanimu, ok?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan setelah Sasuke meletakan sebuah boneka tangan berbentuk rakun di atas pangkuannya.

"Cepat kembali."

"Hn. Aku mengerti." Sasuke tersenyum, ia paham jika Naruto tidak lapar...tuan mudanya itu hanya enggan berada jauh darinya.

Berada jauh dari orang tua, bukan berarti Naruto harus merasakan kesepian. Terbukti baru saja beberapa detik ditinggal oleh Sasuke, beberapa pelayan dan tukang kebun datang untuk menghiburnya. Membawakan boneka, buku cerita dan mainan...meski tak banyak merespon karena masih merasa sakit, Naruto bersedia mendengarkan salah satu pelayannya membacakan cerita mengenai rusa dan burung pelatuk.

"Ya Tuhaaann...apa tuan muda kita itu adalah malaikat, dia imut sekaliii~." Ayame berpose ala maniak dengan menyentuh kedua pipinya. Mengamati dari jauh sosok Sasuke yang tengah menyuapi Naruto amat perlahan dan berhati-hati karena takut menyakiti tuan muda mereka.

Satu lagi fakta bahwa Naruto adalah kesayangan sekaligus idola para pekerja di rumah Uzumaki. Berada di urutan kedua ialah sang nyonya yang perkasa, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Aku tidak mau ke dokter gigi..."

Ucapan ketus Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyuapinya sesendok krim sup.

"...Kenapa, Naruto-sama?"

"Ayame bilang gigiku akan dicabut..."

Ayame yang bersembunyi dan mengintip dibalik pintu segera mundur dengan tubuh gemetar ketika Sasuke melayangkan tatapan maut kepadanya. Pelayan yang hanya terpaut satu tahun dibawahnya itu memang sangat senang menggoda tuan muda mereka, meski beberapa kali Sasuke memperingatkannya...namun rasa gemasnya terhadap Naruto nampaknya sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

"Itu tidak benar, Naruto-sama." Sasuke mengusap sisa sup di sudut bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya "Dokter Shizune adalah orang baik, jika nanti gigi-mu memang harus dicabut...dia bisa membuatnya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali."

"Benarkah? Dia seperti penyihir."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya "Dia juga sangat baik. Dokter Shizune akan memberikanmu balon jika kau menjadi anak baik dan patuh padanya."

"Boleh aku mendapatkan yang berwarna merah?" tanya Naruto setelah menelan sup dari suapan terakhirnya.

"Tentu. Kau boleh mendapatkan warna apa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Nanti aku akan meminta dua untuk Sasuke juga."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, ia merasa lega karena sedikit banyak pembicaraan mereka mengenai balon dapat membuat Naruto sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya. Setelah selesai dengan sarapan, Sasuke membantu tuan mudanya minum melalui sedotan. Jujur saja ia sedikit khawatir saat melakukannya...termasuk saat menyuapi Naruto tadi, takut jika nanti akan menyakiti gigi yang sedang bermasalah.

Setelah kegiatan sarapan selesai, Sasuke segera membawa Naruto kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap karena ia harus membawa tuan mudanya itu pergi ke dokter gigi.

"Khusus untuk hari ini, Naru-sama tidak perlu gosok gigi." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap wajah Naruto dengan handuk basah.

Naruto sedikit tertawa geli, entah mengapa tidak harus gosok gigi membuatnya merasa lucu karena mengingat kalau dulu ia bahkan harus dipaksa menggosok gigi, terutama saat malam hari sebelum tidur.

"Naruto-sama...apa sebelum pergi kau ingin bicara dengan papa dan mama?"

"Ng?" Naruto yang sedari tadi memerhatikan tangan Sasuke yang sibuk mengancingkan mantelnya, mengangkat wajah untuk menatap penuh tanya Butler kesayangannya tersebut "Papa dan mama pulang?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, ia lalu menggendong Naruto yang sudah berpakaian rapi, lengkap dengan mantel coklat bertelinga beruang ditubuhnya karena di luar cuaca dalam keadaan bersuhu rendah. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan pipi gembul Naruto yang merona merah muda, walau kulit Sasuke sedikit lebih pucat dari tuan muda nya itu, namun ia selalu dapat melihat aliran darah berkumpul di kedua pipi mungil Naruto yang hangat. Manis sekali, pikirnya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi dan mengatakan mereka kalau kau sedang sakit, Naruto-sama. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menelpon. Kau mau melihat mereka?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap "Ung! Aku mau."

Keduanya pun meninggalkan kamar menuju ruang keluarga dimana biasanya keluarga Uzumaki berkumpul saat tuan dan nyonya besar telah kembali dari perjalanan bisnis mereka. Sasuke segera menyalakan televisi layar datar berukuran besar yang terpasang di dinding sesampainya di sana, tak beberapa lama masuklah sebuah panggilan video call yang langsung menampilkan dua sosok dewasa, segera setelah Sasuke menerima panggilan tersebut. Televisi itu memang terhubung dengan jaringan internet, dipasang khusus untuk hubungan jarak jauh antara Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Papa, mama!" seru Naruto saat mendapati sosok kedua orang tuanya dalam layar tv.

 _"_ _Naru-chaaa~n!"_ Salah satu dari sosok dewasa itu membuat layar penuh dengan wajahnya, wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto hanya saja tanpa adanya tanda lahir berupa tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Dialah tuan besar, Uzumaki Minato _"Naru-chan, ada apa denganmu, nak? Apa kau sakit?"_

"Ya, papa." Jawab Naruto sedikit murung namun hanya sesaat karena detik selanjutnya senyum tipis nampak menghiasi kedua belah bibirnya "Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke dan semuanya merawatku, aku akan segera sembuh, papa."

 _"_ _Huhuhu~ anakku yang malang."_ Air mata membanjiri wajah Minato dan entah sejak kapan tas besar layaknya seorang petualang telah bertengger di punggungnya _"Aku akan pulang ke Jepang sekarang juga. Hei, panggilkan pesawat pribadiku!"_

 _"_ _Tidak bisa tuan! Anda masih ada beberapa rapat lagi yang harus dihadiri!"_

 _"_ _Apa?! Aku tidak mau!"_

Beberapa pria berpakaian hitam datang dan langsung menyeret tuan mereka secara paksa menuju ruang rapat meninggalkan sang istri seorang diri di depan layar.

 _"_ _Naru-cha~n!"_

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangan saat menyaksikan sang papa diamankan oleh _bodyguard_ pribadinya, sementara Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata melihat polah tuan besar yang merupakan efek samping dari penyakit _son complex_ miliknya.

 _"_ _Naru-chan."_

"Ya, mama?"

 _"_ _Kau sehat, nak?"_ Tanya Kushina disertai senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Ung!" Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat "Naru baik-baik saja!"

 _"_ _Anak pintar."_ Kedua ibu dan anak itu saling melempar senyum sebelum akhirnya pandangan Kushina jatuh pada sosok pemuda tampan yang mendekap Naruto _"Sasuke...apa anakku yang pintar ini makan dengan baik?"_

"Ya, Kushina-sama. Naru-sama tidak pernah menyisakan makanan, rajin minum susu dan dia juga mulai pandai mengikat tali sepatunya. Bukan begitu, Naruto sama?"

Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke erat sambil tertawa kecil, merasa gembira karena Butler-nya itu memuji di hadapan sang bunda.

 _"_ _Baguslah kalau begitu, mama senang mendengarnya."_ Wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum lega mendengar kondisi putranya yang tak perlu ia khawatirkan sedikit pun jika bersama Sasuke _"Ah, ya. Bukankah sebentar lagi kalian harus menemui Dr. Shizune?"_

"Benar, Kushina-sama. Ino-san memintanya memeriksa Naru-sama."

 _"_ _Kalau begitu segeralah berangkat, mama akan menghubungimu lagi nanti malam sebelum tidur. Sampai nanti, Naru-chan."_ Kushina melambaikan tangannya pada sang putra."

"Sampai nanti mama."

 _"_ _Tolong jaga anakku, Sasuke."_

"Tentu, Kushina-sama."

Percakapan ringan pun diakhiri dengan Sasuke yang memutus sambungan lebih dulu. Setelah meletakan remot televisi ke tempat semula, keduanya meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke, Naruto-sama." Ucap Ino saat mengantar kepergian butler beserta majikannya tersebut.

"Bye-bye, Ino-chan!" balas Naruto melambaikan tangan. Ia telah berada di dalam mobil saat ini.

Mobil pun melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah Uzumaki yang luas. Tak lama setelah mobil benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan, Ino kembali memasuki rumah untuk menyiapkan sambutan berupa makanan kesukaan tuan mudanya jika mereka pulang nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggeleng, ia bersikeras tidak mau beranjak saat Shizune memintanya untuk pindah duduk di kursi pasien agar posisinya menjadi lebih mudah untuk diperiksa.

"Tidak mau, aku mau dipangku Sasuke saja." Kukuh Naruto mencengkram erat jaket yang Sasuke kenakan.

Membuat dua orang dewasa disana, Sasuke dan Shizune menghela nafas dengan gelengan kepala. Naruto bahkan tidak semanja ini pada kedua orang tuanya, tapi disaat sakit sifat manjanya memang bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Maaf merepotkan, Shizune-san."

"Tidak apa, Sasuke-kun." Shizune mengambil peralatan medisnya "Tapi tolong buat agar posisinya lebih mudah untukku."

"Aku mengerti."

Sasuke lalu mengubah posisi duduk Naruto di pangkuannya menjadi menghadap ke depan dari sebelumnya dalam posisi menyamping. Punggung Naruto bersandar di dada Sasuke, kepalanya menengadah dengan mulut terbuka, di hadapannya Shizune telah bersiap bersama senter kecil ditangan dan mengarahkannya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Shizune selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia kembali duduk di meja kerja yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, hanya terpisahkan meja.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang membahayakan." Ucap Shizune seraya menulis resep obat, hal tersebut tentu membuat Sasuke merasa sangat lega. Itu artinya tak ada hal apa pun yang akan menyulitkan tuan mudanya.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkannya terasa sakit?"

"Itu baru akan kujelaskan. Gejala ini disebabkan oleh virus yang membuat gusi Naruto sedikit infeksi, jika kau menunda membawanya kemari akan berpengaruh lebih lanjut pada akar gigi dan membuat giginya membusuk nanti. Tapi karena kau segera membawanya padaku, tidak ada lagi masalah sekarang.

"Itu bagus, Naruto-sama." Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendekap tubuh Naruto lebih erat.

"Aku sudah menuliskan resepnya, tukarlah dengan obat saat kalian akan pulang nanti." Shizune berdiri dari kursi dan kembali mengenakan sarung tangan karet dikedua tangannya. "Maaf sebelumnya, ada sesuatu yang harus kuberikan pada Naruto."

Sasuke melihat seorang perawat yang merupakan asisten Shizune memberikannya sebutir obat pada sang dokter, sebelumnya perawat itu telah menggunting ujungnya...itu berarti butiran tersebut berisi obat yang digunakan dengan cara ditetes.

"Maaf Naruto, tolong buka mulutmu sebentar." Ucap Shizune selembut mungkin.

Sang butler dapat merasakan kalau tuan mudanya itu tengah menggenggam erat jaketnya, pertanya kalau Naruto sedikit merasa takut.

"Baik...dokter." Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat akhirnya Naruto bersedia membuka mulut.

Shizune mengarahkan tangannya ke arah mulut Naruto, lebih tepatnya ke bagian yang menjadi sumber rasa sakit, dengan mengapit obat di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Saat posisinya telah sempurna, ia menekan obat tersebut hingga isinya menetes tepat dibagian gusi Naruto yang sakit. Setetes, dua tetes...Shizune segera menjauhkan tangannya sebelum Naruto menggigitnya karena menahan sakit.

"Aaa! Shakiiitt!"

"Naruto-sama!" Sasuke refleks mendekap erat tubuh Naruto dan melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya pada sang dokter.

"Tak apa Sasuke, itu hanya antivirus berupa obat tetes. Tahan tubuhnya sebentar, rasa nyeri-nya akan berkurang sebentar lagi."

Benar saja, tubuh Naruto yang sedari tadi sedikit kaku karena merasa sakit, perlahan mulai melemas, samar-samar terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya. Sasuke hanya mampu mengelus pelan punggung mungil bocah dalam dekapannya itu, sungguh jika diizinkan ia sama sekali tak keberatan bila harus menggantikan Naruto merasakan sakit, malah akan dengan suka rela ia menerimanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-sama. Kau sangat hebat." Ucap Sasuke membesarkan hati.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto." Shizune tersenyum sedikit tidak tega melihat pasien kecilnya itu, ia lalu menerima sebuah balon dari asistennya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto "Ini hadiah untuk pasien yang hebat seperti Naru. Ambilah."

Seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, perhatian Naruto sedikit teralih saat melihat sebuah balon. Ia terseguk kecil lalu mengusap mata sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima pemberian dari Shizune.

"Terima kasih, dokter." Jawabnya masih sedikit murung, tapi tak dapat mencegah senyum hadir di paras tampan Sasuke dan tentu saja juga Shizune "Boleh aku minta satu lagi, untuk Sasuke?"

Kedua orang dewasa di sana hanya mampu tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan lucu Naruto, sepertinya bocah itu tak pernah berhenti mengingat Sasuke apa pun yang terjadi.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Shizune. Kami pamit kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih kembali, Sasuke-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sasuke! Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena balonku terbang!"

Begitu kata Naruto sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tanpa sengaja balon pemberian Shizune terlepas dari genggaman saat Naruto hendak memasuki mobil. Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk membeli yang baru namun bocah itu menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan, akhirnya demi menghibur tuan kecil yang hingga saat ini masih muram tersebut, Sasuke memutuskan tidak langsung kembali ke rumah melainkan menghabiskan waktu sejenak di taman kota.

"Ino bilang dia sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan Naru-sama untuk menyambut Naru-sama saat pulang nanti. Kau tidak senang kah?" hibur Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto dalam gendongannya. Keduanya kini tengah menyusuri taman, Naruto yang masih muram hanya terkulai lemas di pundak Sasuke.

"Apa akan ada es krim juga?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil "Tentu saja tidak, Naruto-sama bukankah dilarang untuk makan sesuatu yang dingin selama beberapa hari?"

Naruto semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke, bocah itu mengerang kesal, tapi jujur hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sangat manis hingga Sasuke tak dapat menahan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Naruto-sama, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dengar, aku sangat bangga saat Naru-sama berkata tidak mau merepotkanku ketika aku menawarkan diri untuk membelikanmu balon yang baru." Sasuke menggusap punggung kecil dalam dekapannya, ia tahu meski Naruto tak bergeming bocah itu tetap mendengarkan ucapannya "Itu menunjukkan kalau Naru-sama adalah anak yang baik hati, bukan begitu?

Ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto menunjukan wajahnya. Tak perlu menunggu satu detik bagi sang butler untuk segera terpaku pada mata biru sang tuan muda, jika mata Naruto adalah lubang terdalam, maka dengan suka rela Sasuke akan menjatuhkan diri.

"Benarkah aku anak baik? Biar pun aku paling pendek di kelas dan tidak suka makan kacang polong?"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke meraih satu tangan Naruto dan mengecup telapak tangannya "Apa Tuan Minato dan Nyonya Kushina pernah mengatakan kalau kau anak nakal?"

"Tidak pernah." Naruto menggeleng.

"Berarti aku benar, bukan?" Sang butler menampilkan senyum yang membuat kedua matanya tampak mengempis.

"Sasuke benar. Hehehe..." Sedikit salah tingkah, malu-malu Naruto mengusap puncak hidungnya dengan telunjuk.

Senyum yang sama belum pudar dari wajah Sasuke, jika banyak orang yang berpendapat bahwa ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Naruto tak lagi bermuram durja...mungkin itu benar adanya.

"Karena Ino sudah menunggu di rumah dan cuaca semakin dingin, bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang?"

"Yap! Aku setuju!" sahut Naruto seraya mengacungkan tangan.

Mereka berdua melangkah kembali menuju mobil terparkir. Naruto sesekali akan menggigil kedinginan dan Sasuke akan mengeratkan pelukannya, juga meniupkan uap hangat pada tangan mungil Naruto.

Sejak hari dimana ia menjadi sebatang kara, Sasuke merasa tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat membuatnya merasa bahagia. Tapi jika ia memikirkan tentang 'kebahagiaan' dan memejamkan mata...hanya wajah tersenyum milik Naruto lah yang terbayang olehnya.

 **. . .**

To be continued

 **. . .**

Haii, terima kasih untuk yang udah membaca dan me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Chapter kali ini saya panjangin loohh...gmana gmana? chapter sebelumnya agak berantakan ya maaf aku bingung soalnya baru pertama kali post di

Oh ya, aku pengen merespon beberapa review kemarin.

Soal usia Sasuke...hhmm, aku ga terlalu mastiin berapa umur pastinya, pokoknya Sasuke di sini udah lewat dua puluh tahun aja. Karena saya pribadi kurang suka matok umur yang pasti jadi...silahkan bayangkan sendiri oleh para pembaca /sujud /Dihajarmasal

Teruuuss, saya udah duga pasti ada yang ngerasa cerita ini mirip kuroshitsuji kaann? Iya itu tak bisa di hindari yah, soalnya kuroshitsuji emang genre butler-master paling booming. Tapi ngga kok...cerita ini ga cenderung ke sana.

Laaaluuu, ada konflik apa nggaknya di cerita ini...ntar saya pikirin lagi kalo ada ilham. /Dilindes

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
